endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Eric Louvier
|age = 50s-60s (estimated) |gender = Male |height = ~170-180cm (5'6"-5'9") |appearance = A stocky, middle-aged man with white hair, brown eyes, and a short white beard. Wears a white captain's hat, a light blue shirt with a brown fishing vest and beige pants. |favorite_creatures = Giant Squid Narwhal Orca View more... }}Jean-Eric Louvier (also known as Jean-Eric Rouvier) is the leader and founder of L&L Diving Service. He is the father of Matthias Louvier, the grandfather of Oceana Louvier, the owner of Nineball Island, and a main character in . In-Game Description "Born in France, he was once an internationally renowned ocean adventurer but had to stop diving after a serious decompression-sickness incident. Jean-Eric now lives and works on Nineball Island, an outlying island of the Pelago Commonwealth in the South Pacific. He runs L&L Diving Service, a full-service professional diving company, with Oceana Louvier, his granddaughter. Jean-Eric is a quiet and coolly rational man, but he does have an occasional emotional moment. He's also quite the pool shark." Abilities and Skills Role in L&L Diving Service Jean-Eric is in charge of the company's overall operations. He originally founded the company with his son Mathias. He used to be a talented diver but had to stop after an accident involving decompression sickness, also known as the Bends. Despite being unable to dive, Jean-Eric still manages to help the company in other ways. He is in charge of managing requests for photos, usually from diving magazines, and sending the photo once it is taken. He also drives the boat and operates the radio, which he uses to talk to the other members of the company when they are underwater. He was also entrusted by the local government with the duty of curating the Private Reef. Personality Unlike his granddaughter, Jean-Eric is often much more serious and strict. He is a realist who prefers to focus on company work than pursuing the Song of Dragons, but his interest in the myth increases over time throughout the story. He is, however, quite friendly and is always willing to help anyone in need. He is good at billiards and nine-ball, having won Nineball Island in the latter of the two. He also has a tendency to talk about his age, commenting about how things have changed and comparing the age of other things to his own. Relationships Jean-Eric has a strong relationship with Oceana, most likely because, having lost his son, Oceana is the closest family he has. He strongly cares for her, but occasionally, much to her annoyance, Jean-Eric can be somewhat protective of his granddaughter. He also forms a close friendship with the player character, who becomes a sort of confidant for him as the story progresses. He had worked together with his son for many years back in the day, but after a heated argument between them, Matthias struck out on his own to solve the Song of Dragons mystery, resulting in his demise. Matthias left a note to Jean-Eric in the submarine expressing his guilt and regret for how he had treated his father. After reading this note when the player character took it back up to him, Jean-Eric came to terms with the dark events of his past and was eased of a great burden that had been haunting him for years. Notes * Like Oceana and Matthias, Jean-Eric's last name is Rouvier in European releases of the game. * He holds great respect for dolphins, as they are some of his favorite creatures. Category:Characters Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Characters in Blue World Category:Legendary Creatures